For You
by I'm Nova
Summary: My very own hipotesis about Itachi's true motive for the massacre. By the river with Shisui. Rated for mentioned abuse.


Disclaimer: The whole Uchiha clan doesn't belong to me. Kishimoto-sensei created them, and I'm sure _he_ wouldn't agree with what I wrote. But this is a fanfiction, and it's partially his fault -I've never heard an excuse more lame than what Itachi said about why he massacred his own clan. Well, except a few ones about the cause of Kakashi's lateness…

'thoughts'

"spoken"

Aniki: Older brother. Otouto: Little brother. Both words are Japanese, I really couldn't stop myself from using them. If you have others doubts, let a review and let me know (eheheh…I'm trying to force you to review)

For you

"I'm glad you came" Itachi said, but his voice was deadpan. He didn't even turn to look at the boy whose chakra signature he felt behind him, but kept looking at the river quietly flowing in front of him.

"You know I'll always be there for you, every time you need me" the newcomer answered quietly, sitting beside him.

"Are you sure it is wise to skip the assembly tonight?" he asked then, his voice worried.

"It won't matter. But if you want to go…" the Uchiha prodigy offered, and for a moment he hoped his friend would leave him. But fate was against him, or perhaps with, he couldn't say.

"You know I'll never let you alone, Itachi. Above all when you are hurt. I know you, when you are so cold you're always hurting. I was only afraid your absence could anger Fugaku" the older boy said, lightly brushing his hand on Itachi's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"He's the reason I'm here" Itachi hissed, hate burning in his voice "I need more power, Shisui".

"Did you finally find a way?" Shisui of the Mirage asked.

"I found it a long time ago, you know those hidden scrolls…" Itachi trailed off.

"Those you never wanted to speak about with me" Shisui sighed.

"There is an evolution of the Sharingan" Itachi explained "but it cames to a price".

"A price so high you weren't willing to pay even if it meant to be able to stop your father from abusing you?" Shisui wondered. This was the dark secret cementing the friendship between the two young ones. Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the powerful clan and chief of Konohagakure's police, had abused his prodigy child, in more ways than one, for years now. Well, secret for the most of Konoha's people…and, surprisingly, for Itachi's own little brother, sweet, innocent, oblivious Sasuke. The Uchiha clan knew all too well about Fugaku's…tendencies, but no one had ever said a word, or tried to protect Itachi. Shisui was the only one who offered him at least comfort and empathy, but he too didn't dare do anything or destroy with a public accusation the prideful mask of his clan.

"I've never cared about myself…but, Shisui, my time is growing short…" Itachi admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shisui cut him short, worried sick about his friend.

"How old is Sasuke?" Itachi apparently changed topic quite abruptly. Instead of insisting for Itachi to elaborate, Shisui decided to humour him. He had to think a moment, because he never really paid this much attention to Sasuke. Nobody did, after all.

"He's younger than you…five years, correct? This means he would be, now…" Shisui shut up suddenly, when the right number hit his brain.

"Eight years old" Itachi ended for him. It was the same age Itachi had just reached when Fugaku begun molesting him. The trauma had caused his already prodigious firstborn to awaken the Sharingan ability a lot earlier than usual among the Clan. Fugaku had been prideful of the effect of his actions.

"Did_ he_ do anything to Sasuke?" Shisui inquired.

"Not yet" Itachi countered, his voice very tired "I kept him…otherwise occupied since otouto's birthday, but I don't know how longer I can have him focusing on me alone. That's why I need power, _now_".

"The power to protect him" Shisui said, understanding.

"Yes. I thought a lot about other ways to do it…but I have no choice;" Itachi confessed "when the criminal is the police's chief, who can you denounce him to? I pondered about going to the Hokage…If Yondaime had lived, I would have. He was an hero, and he would…have done something. But Sandaime is so _old_…and I know he wouldn't risk the whole Uchiha clan's rebellion only to save Sasuke. Fugaku could do this much, we both know. Not even the Hokage could order him around in his home, and the others Uchiha are merely sheep whenever he speaks".

"Sandaime didn't want to be Hokage anymore, to begin with, he is only because the Yondaime died against the kitsune…" Shisui agreed wistfully.

"And Sasuke is _too weak_…I have to protect him, Shisui. I _have to_. I can see how my foolish, foolish little brother longs for father's attention, but if his wish will ever come true, Sasuke would shatter. Sasuke wouldn't just hate him, and find his strength there…he hasn't a bone in him capable of hating. Not yet" Itachi stated, showing to Shisui all the affection he had for Sasuke. A fondness he didn't dare to show at home, where is father could have used it against him. Sasuke didn't know just how much his aniki loved him…and he never would, if things went as the prodigy planned.

"You must save him, Itachi. I understand. You would never let him to be broken. This brings us back to the Sharingan evolution, I think. Will you finally tell me?" Shisui questioned his friend.

"You know that you are my best friend, Shisui, right? I'll say more. You are the _only _friend I have and will ever have" Itachi's voice almost broke, so full of emotion it was.

Shisui was Uchiha, and as such a man of pride. But his pride resided in how the perfect Itachi allowed himself to show his true self only to him. All the clan knew about Fugaku's doings, but only Shisui could see Itachi like this. "I know, Itachi. I know. I'm your friend, and I'd do anything for you. Anything" he assured.

'As I'd do anything for Sasuke…I will.' For the first time since Shisui came, Itachi touched him. His hand came lightly to rest on his friend's neck. "For the Mangekyou Sharingan to develop, one has to kill his closest person" he announced evenly. Shisui's eyes widened in sudden terror.

"Please, do not struggle" Itachi whispered, pushing Shisui of the Mirage quickly in the quiet river and holding him down. Shisui didn't fought back, almost giving into his friend's wish.

Soon, it all ended. Itachi was sure because of the surge of power he felt in his eyes. He took the confession of suicide he wrote before -copying Shisui's handwriting style was nothing to him- and put it on the body. It wasn't a lie, at least not in his eyes. Silently, he left. 'I did it for you, otouto…I gave up Shisui for you. Now, I finally have the power I need to protect you…and they will see. They all will, but not you…because I need someone to make me pay for this murder'.

A.N. : This is meant to stay an one-shot…unless you want some more. I just couldn't have this idea out of my head until when I wrote it down. Good? Bad? Should_ I _be the one drowned? Let me know.


End file.
